1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved wire spacer or organizer in a cable connector for facilitating preparation of cable wires for subsequent mounting to an internal printed circuit board (PCB) and especially to a method of preparing the cable wires.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,133,071, issued on Mar. 13, 2012, shows a cable including two different types of wires connected to pads and grounding portion of an internal flexible circuit. The two types of wires differ in that different number of operations are required to prepare the connection ends. To expose a center conductor, a first type of unshielded wire needs a single operation to remove only its outer dielectric, while a second type of shielded wire, e.g., a coaxial wire, needs three operations to remove its outer jacket, braiding, and dielectric. With proximity of the wires decreasing and length of the connection ends reducing, it will become difficult to prepare the wire needing more operations without adversely affecting the wire needing less operations.
Wire spacers or organizers are known to provide efficiency and accuracy in handling and preparing wire ends. For instance, a spacer may be accurately secured to the wires prior to operating the wire ends. However, when used together with an internal PCB, e.g., in the instance as seen in FIGS. 26 of US 2015/0044886, published on Feb. 12, 2015, where the wires secured to the spacer extend only a short distance from a front face of spacer, limited mobility of the secured wires inhibits severing operations of the shielded wires in the presence of the unshielded wires.
An improved wire spacer in a cable connector is desired.